Last Notes
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Collab fanfict by via2myrene & Kim TaeNa.. hope you like it, all.. RnR, pliis.. :3


**Last Notes**

**By :: Via2myrene & Kim Taena**

**Pairing :: YeWook**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Rating :: ~SU~**

**Summary :: When I found your note, chagiya.. Jeongmal saranghae..**

**Disclaimer :: Suju member hanya milik mereka dan tuhan. Tapi cerita ini murni milik via2myrene dan kim taena.**

**

* * *

**

Hayo.. buat readers yg udah nunggu crita ini..

happy reading.. maaf klo critanya hurt.. chara death.. anymore.. :D

* * *

_Saranghaeyo.. Ingin kutuliskan sampai seribu kali lebih kalimat itu.._

_Tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup.._

_._

Wookie menatap indahnya salju yang masih turun perlahan dilangit kota Seoul. Ia nggak perduli sekalipun saat ini ia hanya sedang berdiri disamping gubuk kecil yang sepi dipinggir sebuah danau. Dingin memang, tapi demi dirinya.. Wookie akan tetap bersabar menunggu disini.

" Wookie!" Sesosok namja berlari menghampiri Wookie dengan tampang lusuh dan nafas tersenggal- senggal. " Mi-mianhae.." Ucapnya terbata sambil merapihkan rambut coklatya yang berantakan.

Tentunya namja itu adalah Yesung. Ia nggak enak membiarkan Wookie menunggunya sendirian padahal saat ini cuaca sedang dingin. Karena ada acara di stasiun radio yang cukup jauh, namja itu harus telat janjian dengan Wookie hari ini.

" Ne, gwaenchana, hyung.." Wookie mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna biru muda dan diletakkannya dipangkuannya. Ia menatap Wookie. " Jadi, hyung mau kan mencoba masakanku? Tadi saat di dorm sedikit dipinta sama member yang lain. Tapi ini masih cukup kok." Ucapnya sambil menggenggem tangan Yesung. Menghangatkannya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Wookie-nya. Ia duduk disamping Wookie dan sekali mengecup kepala namja manis itu. " Tentu, chagiya.."

Wajah Wookie otomatis merona. Ia menunduk malu sambil melepas tangan Yesung dan membuka kotak bekalnya. " Ini dia hyung.. Kimchi special ala Kim Ryewook, eternal magnae dari Super Junior."

Mata Yesung terbuka lebar. Ia tertawa kecil melihat polah tingkah laku Ryewooknya yang memang amat sangat menggemaskan itu. Perlahan diambilnya sumpit dan ia mulai mencoba kimchi buatan Wookie pelan- pelan.

Wookie memandangi kekasihnya harap- harap cemas karena Yesung nggak memberikan respon. " Nggak enak hyung?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tanpa bicara, Yesung mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Wookie, menandakan kalau makanan yang sedang disantapnya itu pasti luar biasa enak. " Enhuak.." Gumamnya dengan mulut penuh kimchi.

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Ne, gomawo, hyung.." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi chubby Yesung yang menggembung karena Kimchi yang masih dimakannya.

" Ngomong- ngomong.." Sela Yesung ditengah kesibukannya mengunyah. Ia menelan kimchinya cepat. " Dua hari lagi Super Junior ada pemeriksaan kesehatan, kan? Sesudah hari itu, kita makan yuk.." Ajaknya.

Wookie mengangguk pelan. Tatapan matanya berubah datar, namun sedetik kemudian kembali ceria seperti biasanya. " Makan malam? Ah, tapi aku ada acara hyung."

" Akan aku tunggu." Yesung mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Wookie dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan tangan lainnya menjepit sayuran kimchi lagi. " Ada yang mau aku berikan untukmu." Lanjutnya santai dengan nada mengoda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Aku tahu selama ini hyung selalu menjagaku.. Itulah permintaanku padamu.. _

_Dan untuk seterusnya, terus jagalah diriku yang lemah ini, hyung.._

_._

Seperti janji dua hari yang lalu..

" Hyuung!" Wookie berlari cepat menyusuri kafe menuju kursi yang ditempati seorang namja tampan dengan samaran yang sempurna. Meski menyamar, ketampanan Yesung tetap terpancar.

Namja itu tersenyum begitu melihat kekasih mungilnya berlari menghampirinya. " Selamat datang.. Kau manis sekali malam ini.."

Wajah Wookie langsung merona mendengar pujian Yesung. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Yesung hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Wookie. Ditariknya Wookie agar duduk disampingnya.

" Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu.." Mulai Yesung.

Wookie menatapnya. " Aish, hyung.. Sudah kubilang kau nggak usah repot membawakan ini-itu untukku. Semua yang hyung berikan udah cukup, kok.. Aku nggak mau ngerepotin.." Sela Wookie malas.

" Siapa bilang aku merasa repot." Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie lembut lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas cantik berwarna merah dan dihias pita yang sepadan.

Yesung menyerahkannya pada Wookie, dengan enggan Wookie mengambilnya. Wookie menatap kotak itu seklias baru menatap Yesung. " Apa ini?"

Yesung lagi- lagi tersenyum lembut. Dan setiap senyuman namja itu selalu membuat Wookie merasa malu dan lagi- lagi memerah. Yesung mencium puncak kepala Wookie lembut. " Anggaplah itu kado valentine dariku."

Wookie tersenyum sambil menatap Yesung bahagia. " Gomawo, hyung.."

" Bukalah.. Aku yakin kau suka, Wookie." Gumam Yesung sambil meyeruput kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

Wookie mengangguk lalu membuka lilitan pita diatas kadonya pelan- pelan. Ia tak ingin merusak kado itu. Itu kado yang diberikan Yesung untuknya. Setelah bungkusannya terlepas, Wookie membuka tutup kotak itu.

Tubuh namja itu langsung diam saat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan. Mungkin bahagia. Mungkin terharu. Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan.

" Aku buat sendiri." Gumam Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Wookie.

Wookie menarik keluar sebuah syal berwarna pink yang sepadan dengan jaket yang dikenakannya saat ini. Wookie tahu pasti butuh waktu yang amat sangat lama bagi Yesung untuk merajut syal ini. " Gomawo.." Isak Wookie sambil mencium syal itu lembut.

Yesung cukup senang melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ia mengangkat wajah Wookie agar menatapnya dan menghapus air mata namja itu. " Jangan menangis. Ini kan hanya kado kecil. Nggak ada apa- apanya dibandingkan cinta yang kau berikan untukku." Gumamnya lembut.

" Tetap aja aku terharu banget.." Balas Wookie.

Yesung langsung merogoh saku jaketnya. " Hmm.." Gumamnya. " Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bukan tipe namja romantis yang akan memberikanmu sekotak coklat berbentuk hati atau rangkaian bunga mawar yang indah. Aku harap kado berikutnya bisa kau suka.." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Namun ia menutupi benda yang dipegangnya itu dari Wookie.

Wookie mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung. Senyumannya membuat Yesung sangat bahagia. Senyuman manis kekasihnya..

Yesung menengadah. " Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!"

Slep! Saat hitungan ketiga, lampu di kafe langsung mati. Beberapa tamu langsung berlari panik keluar. Wookie pun sudah siap- siap kabur, tapi Yesung menggenggam tangannya erat. " Tunggu saja." Bisik Yesung lembut ditelinga Wookie.

Setelah keadaan kafe cukup tenang, Yesung mulai menyalakan lilin yang ada diatas mejanya. Cahaya temaram lilin menyinari sekelilingnya dan Wookie. Lagi- lagi Wookie tersenyum dan menangis. Semua hadiah manis dari Yesung benar- benar membuatnya tersentuh malam ini. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda mungil yang diperlihatkan Yesung padanya.

Sebuah cincin perak yang terukir nama mereka berdua. Ryeowook & Yesung.

Air mata Wookie semakin berlinangan. Ia membekap mulutnya agar isakannya nggak terdengar.

" Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Wookie. Jeongmal saranghae. Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" Pertanyaan Yesung membuat hati Wookie semakin tersentuh.

Perlahan namja mungil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Dengan lembut Yesung meraih tangan kanan Wookie dan menyelipkan cincin indah itu di jari manis Wookie. Yesung mencium tangan itu lembut lalu menatap Wookie yang masih terisak pelan.

" Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang hidupku, Wookie.. Saranghaeyo."

Wookie menarik tangan Yesung dan memeluk namja itu penuh haru. " Nado hyung.. Nado saranghae.." Balasnya sambil melepas kembali pelukannya.

Yesung meraih wajah Wookie dan mencium bibir merah namja itu lembut. Keduanya saling larut dalam cinta yang kini tengah menyelimuti keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ah, apa hyung tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?_

_Aku harap hyung tahu.._

_._

~Yesung pov~

Kutatap malaikat mungil yang masih pulas tertidur tepat disampingku. He? Kapan dia pindah ke tempat tidurku? Kok aku nggak tahu? Bukannya yang suka- suka pindah tempat tidur itu aku, ya? Sejak kapan anak ini jadi tertular.

Apa aku harus membangunkannya?

Tapi kasihan.. Semalam KRY ada acara dan baru pulang jam satu dini hari. Dia pasti lelah sekali.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Langkahku sengaja kupelankan agar malaikat mungil itu nggak terbangun olehku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintunya pelan- pelan sambil mengintip kedalam kamar. Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang masih damai dalam tidurnya.

" Hyung sudah bangun? Mana Wookie? Udah bangun belum?" Teguran Eunhyuk membuatku tersentak dan buru- buru menatapnya.

" Jangan berisik, Eunhyuk-ah.. Wookie masih tidur tau." Kutarik lengan kurus Eunhyuk menjauhi kamarku. Aku tak ingin namja polos itu terganggu dengan keberisikan salah satu member yang emang dikenal paling berisik ini.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tanganku bête. " Hyung.. Aku kan lapar.. Jadi aku mau minta Wookie buat sarapan."

Kutatap namja itu tajam. " Masak aja sendiri sono.. Ngapain nyuruh Wookie."

Otomatis Eunhyuk langsung cemberut begitu mendengar celetukanku. Kutepuk bahu namja itu pelan sambil menatapnya serius. " Pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh ganggu Wookie. Kalau kau bangunkan dia.. Awas, ya.."

Bukannya takut, Eunhyuk justru cengar-cengir nggak jelas mendengar ancamanku lalu mengangguk masa bodoh. Ah, biarlah.. Suka- suka dia aja. Aku nggak perduli. Sekarang yang aku perdulikan cuma satu..

Cuci muka.

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Selama ini aku tahu kalau hyung juga hanya mencintaiku, kok.._

_Jadi hyung nggak usah khawatir, karena tanpa hyung jawab pertanyaan itu.. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.._

_Meski kita hanya bisa bersama sebentar saja, aku merasa sangat puas.._

_Setiap kehangatan dan sentuhan yang hyung berikan untukku, itu nggak akan pernah kulupakan.._

_._

" Sungie, mana Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil meletakkan panci berisi ramen diatas meja makan. Baru saja panci itu diletakkan, para member Suju yang agak sedikit brutal kalau soal makanan -kecuali beberapa namja- langsung berebut.

Yesung masih santai bersandar memperhatikan kelakuan para dongsaengnya itu. " Wookie masih kubiarkan tidur. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali, hyung.."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. " Kalau begitu biar kusisakan sarapan untuknya."

" Ah, andwae. Nggak usah. Biar nanti aku yang ngajak Wookie makan diluar." Potong Yesung saat Leeteuk sudah mengambil mangkuk Ryeowook dan hendak mengisinya dengan ramen.

Ditatapnya Yesung sejenak, kemudian Leeteuk mengangguk. " Baiklah. Tapi kau harus benar-benar mengajaknya makan, ya.. Aku nggak mau eternal magnae kita itu sampai drop."

" Hyung, aku juga lagi sakit nih.. Kok nggak diperhatiin?" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun ikutan dalam pembicaraan dua hyungnya itu sambil masih memakan ramen jatahnya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap si evil magnae mereka. " Sakit apa?"

" Sakit cinta." Tawa si iblis menggema di dapur dorm dan otomatis membuat namja yang satu ini ditabok sama Sungmin yang kesal karena Kyuhyun duduk tepat disampingnya. Kyuhyun langsung tersedak. " Uhuk.. Hyung! Apaan, sih.. Uhuk!" Serunya sambil terbatuk.

Sungmin nggak menjawab. Namja aegyeo itu melanjutkan sarapannya dengan amat sangat santai dan damai.

Melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu, Kyuhyun cuma bisa cemberut. " Sama pacar sendiri kasar amat sih hyung. Aku putusin baru tahu rasa nanti." Ancamnya datar sambil hendak mengambil minum, tapi Sungmin merebut gelasnya dan Kyuhyun langsung membatu menatap Sungmin.

Death glare dari Sungmin membuat namja itu ciut. Sungmin tersenyum evil. " Bilang apa tadi Kyuhyunnie-ku yang manis?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. " Aku nggak bilang apa- apa, aku tadi bilang Minnie hyung-ku yang satu ini emang paling perfect dan manis. Begitu.." Kyuhyun ngeles.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum iblis sejenak dan satu pukulan mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Kyuhyun cengo. Leeteuk cuma bisa menghela nafas.

" Kyuhyun. Cepat susul dia!" Seru Heechul cepat.

Dengan menggerutu Kyuhyun langsung membawa mangkuk ramennya yang masih penuh dan menyusul Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan. Ia makan sambil jalan.

" Kyuhyun! Jangan makan sambil berjalan!" Seru Heechul lagi, tapi sayangnya namja itu nggak terlalu perduli dan benar- benar menghilang dibalik tembok. Heechul menghela nafas berat. " Dasar magnae itu.."

" Sudahlah, Heenim." Hankyung memilih menenangkan Heechul sambil menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke Heechul dan ditepuknya bahu namja itu lembut. " Kau habiskan sarapanmu, setelah ini kau ada kerjaan, kan?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Hankyung.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih anteng- anteng aja makan ramen dengan lahap. Mereka nggak berniat ikut dalam 'rutinitas' pagi mereka yang selalu seperti ini. Sedangkan Shindong, si perut karet itu udah nyendok ramen yang masih tersisa di panci. Entah itu mangkuk yang keberapa, karena sibuk memperhatikan pertengkaran KyuMin jadi nggak ada yang sempet ngitung.

Kibum mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong lalu menatap Yesung yang masih termenung. " Hyung, apa hyung sudah bilang pada Wookie hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yesung menatap Kibum datar. " Belum."

" Itu nggak bagus lho, hyung.. Dia harus segera diberi tahu." Kali ini Siwon yang menambahkan. Ia melirik kearah Teukie yang hanya menunduk serba salah. " Kenapa Teukie hyung juga diam saja? Apa nggak apa- apa begini?"

Kangin mengusap kepala Teukie lembut. " Sudahlah, kita kan sedang makan, kalau nanti Wookie bangun dan dengar bisa repot. Kita bicarakan saja nanti." Ucapnya lembut berusaha menenangkan perasaan Leeteuk yang ia yakin kini mulai kalut.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. " Kangin-ah benar. Jangan bicarakan hal ini di meja makan." Ia menatap Yesung yang hanya bisa diam menunduk. " Sudahlah Sungie.. Lebih baik kau bangunkan dia sekarang.."

" Nae hyung.." Dengan langkah gontai Yesung berjalan meninggalkan member yang lain yang kini hanya bisa saling menatap dengan perasaan cemas.

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang duduk sambil mengucek matanya diatas tempat tidurnya. Yesung tersenyum dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu lalu menatap Ryeowook. " Baru mau aku bangunin.."

Ryeowook cemberut menatap Yesung. " Kenapa nggak bangunin aku dari tadi hyung? Hyung sudah sarapan? Member yang lain gimana? Siapa yang masak? Apa_" Belum sempat si eternal magnae melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Yesung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir Wookie.

Ciuman singkat dari Yesung, ditatapnya sang malaikat kecil itu lembut. " Yang lain sudah makan, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan kita akan makan diluar." Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie sebelum ia berdiri. " Jangan lama- lama." Tambah Yesung dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook keluar kamar.

Wajah Ryeowook merah padam. Ia nggak tersenyum, juga nggak cemberut. Ekspresinya datar. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum merekah dibibir mungilnya. Dan ia langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hyung ingat nggak saat kita makan ice cream untuk yang terakhir kalinya setelah sarapan pagi itu..? Saat itu hyung termenung dan membuat ice cream coklat yang kubelikan meleleh, dan dengan bodohnya aku nggak sadar dengan apa yang ada dipikiran hyung.._

_Aku.. Bodoh, yaa? Hehe.. Mian ya hyung.._

_._

Yesung duduk dikursi taman sedangkan Wookie berdiri disamping toko ice cream tak jauh dari taman itu. Dipandanginya sosok mungil Wookie yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan syal pink yang dulu diberikan Yesung untuknya.

Yesung menaikkan kacamatanya dan menunduk. Memikirkan beberapa hal yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Ditatapnya lagi Wookie yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa dua corn ice cream. Setelah berdiri dihadapan Yesung, Wookie menyerahkan satu corn ice cream untuk hyung yang dicintainya itu.

" Gomawo. Aku kan nggak pesan." Gumam Yesung sambil mengambil ice cream coklatnya.

Wookie hanya tersenyum tipis dan duduk disamping Yesung. " Itu hadiah karena hyung menemaniku sarapan pagi ini." Jawabnya sambil mulai menjilati ice cream vanilla-nya. " Enak hyung.. Coba deh.."

Yesung menjilat ice cream yang tadi diberikan Wookie dan mengangguk. " Semua ice cream memang enak babo." Godanya sambil mengusap kepala Wookie lembut. Dan ibarat kucing, Wookie hanya tersenyum menikmati setiap sentuhan Yesung kepadanya.

" Ah, hyung.." Wookie kembali bicara. " Tentang pemeriksaan kesehatan para member Super Junior minggu lalu.. Ngomong- ngomong aku belum melihat kartu kesehatanku, lho.." Lanjutnya polos sambil menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. " Aku juga." Jawabnya. Dan sebenarnya itu bohong. " Biar nanti aku tanyakan ke Teukie hyung. Memang kenapa?"

Wookie hanya bisa menggeleng ragu sambil menerawang jauh, lalu menatap Yesung lagi. " Begini hyung.. Aku sebenarnya mau cerita.. Tapi aku takut hyung dan member yang lain cemas, jadi aku diam saja."

Perasaan Yesung langsung was- was. Ia menatap Wookie serius. " Apa?"

Terdengar gumaman kecil dari bibir Wookie. Ia masih ragu apakah harus mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini pada Yesung. " Tapi hyung nggak boleh cemas atau khawatir yang berlebihan, ya.." Pintanya.

Perasaan nggak enak semakin menyelimuti Yesung. Ia mengangguk pelan. " Lalu.. Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Wookie memegang dadanya pelan lalu menatap Yesung. " Sebenarnya akhir- akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekik jantungku dan membuatku sulit bernafas. Tadinya aku kira nggak akan bermasalah, tapi belakangan hari ini rasanya semakin sesak.." Keluhnya sambil menunduk.

Bagai tersambar petir. Yesung langsun membatu. Perasaan nggak enaknya terbukti.

Wookie menatapnya lagi. " Aku sih yakin kalau aku baik- baik aja, makanya aku diam. Tapi nggak enak juga merahasiakan hal ini kepada hyung, jadi aku cerita."

" Wookie.."

" Nae?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata eternal magnae yang menatapnya polos. " Apa.. Kau mau kutemani periksa?" Tanya Yesung pelan- pelan.

" Ani. Nggak usah. Kan sudah kubilang aku baik- baik saja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Sejak kecil aku memang suka begini, hyung.." Wookie memakan habis ice creamnya. Diliriknya ice cream ditangan Yesung yang meleleh mengotori tangan namja itu. " Hyung, ice cream-nya meleleh!"

Yesung langsung tersentak dan melihat tetesan krim coklat dicelana panjangnya. " Aiish.. Aku kebanyakan bengong." Gerutunya sambil membuang ice creamnya di tempat sampah.

Wookie tertawa sambil merogoh saku jaketnya. Diambilnya sapu tangan dan dengan lembut ia membersihkan tangan Yesung yang lengket. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. " Kita pulang sekarang aja.. Hyung harus ganti celana, nih.." Tawanya pelan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil membalas Wookie. Namun hatinya, kini hancur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal kalau waktuku ternyata terbatas, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya menyia- nyiakan waktuku untuk bertengkar denganmu karena masalah kecil._

_Setiap kali aku melihat cincin itu, aku merasa bodoh.._

_Sampai sekarang, kalau ingat hal itu aku merasa konyol pada diriku sendiri.._

_._

" Dia sadar?" Leeteuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. Ia langsung melangkah kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar lalu menutupnya dan kembali duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Yesung mengangguk lemas. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia tak ingin menangis sekarang. Ditatapnya hyung tertuanya kalut. " Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau dia bicara begitu lagi, hyung? Aku bingung.."

" Apa sebaiknya kita perlihatkan saja pada Wookie.." Usul Kangin langsung membuat Yesung tegang. Kangin menatap Yesung dan Teukie bergantian. " Kurasa itu lebih baik untuknya.. Aku tak ingin dia kecewa pada kita."

" Andwae, Kangin-ah!" Bantah Yesung. " Jangan sampai dia tahu dulu, aku tak ingin dia tahu hal ini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada khawatir. Ditatapnya Kangin serius. " Kau jangan bilang apapun padanya. Arra?"

Sebenarnya Kangin tak setuju dengan keputusan Yesung, tapi dia memilih mengangguk pelan. " Tapi hyung jangan menyesal kalau kau terlambat bilang."

" Kangin-ah.. Kau jangan bilang begitu." Leeteuk nggak tega menatap Yesung yang hanya menunduk, memikirkan kata- kata Kangin tadi. " Sudahlah Sungie.."

" Ah, apa Yesung hyung disini?" Tiba- tiba Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya mengintip kedalam kamar KangTeuk. " Maaf aku menganggu kalian bertiga.." Lanjutnya.

Yesung, Leeteuk dan Kangin langsung saling bertatap khawatir. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Yesung langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya. " Nae, ada apa memangnya?"

" Sedang apa disini?" Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin yang hanya diam. " Rapat pribadi?" Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

" Sudah.. Sudah.. Ayo balik ke kamar.. Umma dan appa butuh waktu berduaan.." Yesung tertawa kecil sambil mendorong tubuh Wookie keluar kamar KangTeuk. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar KangTeuk, Yesung menatap dua namja itu serius.

Kangin bersandar dibahu Leeteuk. " Kuharap Wookie tadi nggak menguping.." Gumamnya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memejamkan matanya. " Semoga saja.."

Diluar..

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Wookie akhirnya bertanya saat Yesung sudah nggak lagi mendorongnya menjauh. Ditatapnya Yesung dengan penasaran. Ia tahu ada yang sedang mereka sembunyikan.

Yesung hanya balas menatap Wookie dan memasang wajah babo-nya. " Kami cuma ngobrol tentang Super Junior aja." Jawabnya sepolos mungkin.

Meski ragu, Wookie mengangguk pelan. " Oowh.. Aku kira kalian semua sedang membicarakan hal serius. Raut wajah Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung tadi seram banget, sih.." Timpal Wookie sambil merangkul lengan Yesung manja. " Hyung nggak bohong, kan?" Ditatapnya namja itu dalam- dalam.

Yesung menelan ludah mendapati puppy eyes Wookie sedang dalam keadaan aktif. Kalau dalam keadaan begini, biasanya pertahanan Yesung langsung ambles. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia nggak boleh kalah!

Yesung mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Hyung.." Panggil Wookie lagi. " Hyung tahu? Hyung nggak bisa membohongiku, lho.."

" Masa?" Yesung masih nggak mau menatap magnae kecilnya itu.

Wookie tersenyum kecil. " Karena kalau hyung bohong, hyung pasti nggak pernah menatap wajahku. Jadi aku tahu kalau sekarang hyung sedang berbohong." Satu kalimat itu membuat Yesung tersentak dan menatap Wookie. Wookie masih memandanginya. " Aku benar, kan?"

" Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh kamu.. Dasar anak kecil.." Yesung hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi chubby-nya Wookie gemas. " Udah deh.. Aku ngantuk.." Yesung hendak menarik Wookie masuk ke kamar, tapi Wookie tetap diam.

" Hyung.. Ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Perasaan Yesung semakin gundah dicecar namja mungil itu. " Ceritakan apa, chagiya?"

" Ceritakan apa yang hyung bicarakan sama Teukie hyung dan Kangin hyung.. Aku tahu ada masalah serius, kan? Kenapa hyung rahasiakan dariku? Apa hyung nggak percaya sama aku lagi?"

Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan mendekap wajah Wookie. " Aku percaya padamu, Wookie.. Tapi kami memang nggak membicarakan hal apapun."

" Bohong!" Suara Wookie meninggi dan dia menghempaskan tangan Yesung. " Terserah hyung aja, deh.. Kalau hyung emang nggak mau cerita sama aku ya sudah. Aku benci Yesung hyung!" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung karena ucapannya.

' _Aku benci Yesung hyung!_' Satu kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelinga Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Tapi aku sangat beruntung karena Yesung hyung benar- benar nggak marah padaku.. Padahal saat itu aku mengucapkan satu kalimat yang aku yakin membuat hyung terluka, kan?_

_Kau memang hyung yang terbaik.. Bahkan disaat aku nggak sadar, hyung setia menemaniku.._

_._

" Hah? Bertengkar sama Wookie?" Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi dimainkannya di sofa dan menatap Yesung serius. " Hyung serius? Tumben si kecil itu marah sama hyung.."

" Dia benar- benar penasaran sama yang kubicarakan dikamar Teukie hyung dan ingin tahu. Akhirnya dia ngambek sama aku." Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menatap langit- langit dorm datar.

Donghae menatap hyungnya yang belakangan ini sibuk termenung itu. " Lalu hyung? Apa hyung nggak berniat mengatakan semuanya pada Wookie? Kasihan dia.."

Yeung diam tak menjawab.

" Kalau menurutku sih Wookie seharusnya diberi tahu secepatnya. Kalau dia nggak tahu seperti ini, akan memperburuk masalah, kan?" Timpal Shindong yang sejak tadi masih sibuk makan keripik.

Perlahan air mata Donghae jatuh. Ia langsung menghapus butiran bening itu dan menunduk. " Sial.. Kenapa kita yang harus mengalami semua ini, sih?" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. " Dan kenapa harus dia..?"

Eunhyuk mengusap bahu Donghae pelan. " Apa benar nggak ada jalan lain untuk menolongnya.. Bahkan operasipun mustahil katanya.. Ini benar- benar konyol.."

" Kalau Wookie tahu, dia pasti sangat kaget." Tambah Shindong.

Yesung masih nggak menanggapi ucapan para dongsaengnya. Pikirannya melayang- layang antara ketakutan dan kebingungan. Dilirkinya Donghae, Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang ikut- ikutan diam.

" Menurut kalian.. Apa aku harus bilang padanya?"

" Bukannya Siwonnie dan Kibummie juga bilang begitu, lebih baik bilang sekarang daripada ditunda-tunda." Jawab Shindong. " Ini menyangkut hidup Wookie.."

~ _Dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyo_~ Ponsel Yesung berbunyi.

" Yeoboseyo?" Balasnya malas- malasan.

" Yesung hyung! Wookie pingsan!" Seruan Sungmin membuat Yesung terpaku.

Ia diam.

" Yesung hyung! Hyung dengar nggak? Hyung! Sekarang kami sedang menuju parkiran.. Hyung!" Seru Sungmin panik.

Wajah Yesung berubah pucat, ia langsung melepaskan ponselnya dan berlari keluar dorm.

" Ada apa sih?" Tanya Donghae ikutan panik.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu. Diambilnya ponsel Yesung yang masih nyala. " Yeoboseyo? Ada apa sih?"

" Eunhyuk-ah.. Mana Yesung hyung? Aigoo.. Wookie pingsan, dimana dia?" Sungmin masih mencecar bingung.

Eunhyuk langsung shock mendengar ucapan Sungmin. " Ye-yesung hyung tadi langsung lari.. Mungkin dia akan menyusul kesana."

" Ah, nae.. Itu dia Yesung hyung, kami baru sampai di parkiran apartemen. Ya sudah.. Annyeong!" Sungmin langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Donghae dan Shindong ngeri. " Wookie pingsan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sebenarnya apa yang membuat hyung tertarik padaku? Aku ini kan namja yang payah dan nggak bisa apa-apa.._

_._

" Wookie.." Yesung mendekap tangan Wookie yang lemah. Ini pertama kalinya namja itu drop dan pingsan. Padahal selama ini, sesibuk apapun pekerjaan mereka, Wookie belum pernah tumbang, Tapi sekarang.. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemas.. Diusapnya jemari Wookie yang dihiasi sebuah cincin perak milik mereka berdua.

Sungmin masuk sambil membawa semangkuk sup untuk Yesung. " Hyung makan malam dulu. Sabarlah, nanti Wookie pasti bangun." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk sup itu dimeja Yesung. Ia menatap kearah Wookie. Sudah cukup lama namja itu pingsan. " Apa nggak harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Yesung diam. " Apa memang harusnya dibawa kesana?"

" Jangan bodoh hyung! Wookie itu sakit.. Dia harus ditangani.."

" Tapi nanti dia tahu."

" Itu lebih baik Sungie.." Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar YeWook dan duduk disamping Yesung. " Aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya dan menceritakan semuanya, besok pagi juga umma dan appa Wookie akan datang, mereka meminta kita untuk menjaga Wookie sebentar."

Yesung menatap kearah Leeteuk pilu. " Jadi, hyung.. Kita harus membawanya..?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

" Kalau dia menjadi histeris? Kalau dia shock? Kalau dia frustasi bagaimana? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih mendengarnya.."

Senyum menghiasi bibir Leeteuk. Ia menatap dongsaengnya lembut. " Saat itu, kan ada kau dan kita yang akan menjadi keluarganya. Bukannya member Super Junior akan terus saling menjaga selamanya? Disaat ada anggota yang sakit, kita harus bisa menjadi tenaga tambahannya. Lagipula, aku yakin kau nggak akan meninggalkannya, Jong Woon.."

Air mata Yesung mengalir. Ditatapnya sosok Wookie yang masih kelihatan damai dalam tidurnya. Ia mulai terisak pelan dan menunduk pasrah.

" Arra Kim Yesung?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Yesung mengangguk lemah. " Arraseo, hyung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Aku sangat sayang Jong Woonie hyung.. Maukah hyung menciumku? Hehe._

_Aku senang kita sempat bertunangan._

_._

" Ngh.. Yesung hyung..?" Wookie membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melirik kearah seorang namja yang sedang tertidur tepat disampingnya. Perlahan diusapnya rambut namja itu. " Mian, ya.."

Yesung merasakan sentuhan tangan Wookie, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap malaikat mungilnya kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya. " Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Wookie hanya tersenyum tipis. " Tadi aku merasa sakit, hyung.. Rasanya sesak dan sulit sekali bernafas.. Jantungku seakan tercekik."

Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar keluhan Wookie. " Ng.. Orang tuamu ada disini, Wookie.. Apa kau mau menemui mereka?"

" Orang tuaku? Kok ada disini? Ah, hyung.. Aku ingin bertemu umma dan appa.." Secercah sinar kebahagian terpancar dimata polos namja itu. Ia tersenyum riang menatap Yesung.

Melihat kelakuan Wookie, Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Wajar kalau namja ini sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Para member Super Junior memang jarang sekali pulang kerumah. " Baiklah, aku panggilkan mereka dulu, ya.."

Sebelum Yesung meninggalkan Wookie, namja itu menahan tangan Yesung. Yesung menoleh menatapnya bingung. " Wae?"

" Hyung akan tetap disini, kan? Setelah bicara dengan orang tuaku.. Aku mau ngobrol sama hyung, ya.." Pintanya.

Yesung tersenyum pilu, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Air matanya hendak jatuh lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Yesung mengangguk lagi. " Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Wookie.. Kan aku sudah janji padamu." Balasnya.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Wookie kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Yesung. Dipandanginya sosok yang berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Tatapan mata Wookie berubah datar.

Yesung keluar dan bicara sebentar dengan kedua orang tua Wookie. Begitu keduanya masuk, Yesung duduk termenung di depan kamar VVIP tempat Wookie dirawat. Member yang lain nggak ada di rumah sakit karena malam harinya mereka ada show, dengan persyaratan Lee Sooman, Yesung diizinkan menemani Wookie selama namja itu dirawat.

Jam sembilan malam. Yesung masih merenung.

Dengan begini sang malaikat mungil itu tahu sudah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Egois memang kalau merahasiakan hal seperti ini dari Wookie, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi rasa sayang Yesung jauh lebih besar membuatnya nggak tega menceritakan semuanya pada Wookie.

" Jong Woon-ah.." Teguran lembut umma Wookie membuat Yesung tersadar. Ia menengadah menatap orang tua Wookie yang tersenyum menatapnya. Mata umma Wookie sembab.

" Nae?"

" Ryeowook ingin bertemu denganmu, nak…" Lanjutnya.

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamar Wookie. Ditatapnya Wookie yang menerawang jauh sejenak, saat Yesung masuk, Wookie mencoba tersenyum menatapnya. Air mata mengalir diwajahnya.

" Wookie.. Mian.." Bisik Yesung seraya duduk disamping tempat tidur Wookie.

Terdengar suara tawa Wookie. Tawa yang pilu. " Jadi, sebentar lagi, hyung..?" Gumamnya dengan nada miris. " Gagal jantung.."

" Wookie.." Didekapnya tangan Wookie. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." Suara namja itu mulai serak. " Mian Wookie.. Aku nggak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Aku tak ingin kau sedih.."

" Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak lama, kok.." Balas Wookie.

Yesung tersentak mendengarnya. Wookie kembali tersenyum menatap Yesung. " Bahkan mungkin sudah sangat lama aku tahu tentang penyakitku, dan aku nggak mau bilang pada hyung. Aku kira kalian nggak tahu, ternyata kalian semua tahu dan menyembunyikannya dariku.."

" Wookie.. Aku benar- benar minta maaf, chagiya.. Aku tak bermaksud diam darimu."

Wookie mengangguk. " Aku mengerti. Perasaan hyung sama sepertiku, aku pun tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada hyung karena aku tak ingin hyung sedih dan terluka karena aku. Mungkin aku egois, tapi ini semua karena aku ingin tetap memiliki hyung sampai akhir.."

" Wookie.."

Ryeowook masih menerawang lurus kedepan. " Hyung.. Kita main, yuk.."

Yesung menatap Wookie tak percaya. " Hah?"

Kali ini senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah Wookie. " Nae.. Kita main, hyung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Aku benar- benar nggak mau berpikir kalau waktuku akan habis.. Setiap mengingat hyung, aku ingin menambahkan waktuku.._

_Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tak bisa bertahan hanya dengan ini semua.._

_Hyung, apa kau tahu semua ini?_

_Kaulah yang membuatku berat untuk pergi dari dunia ini.._

_._

" Kau gila Kim Yesung! Dia sakit! Dan kau ingin mengajaknya main?" Heechul menatap Yesung marah. Ditatapnya Leeteuk yang cuma bisa duduk pasrah di sofa sambil menatap Yesung. " Jung Soo hyung, bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Yesung pasrah. " Wookie yang minta padamu?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan. " Aku tak bisa menolaknya.."

Kibum berjalan mendekati Yesung dan menepuk bahu hyungnya pelan. " Kalau aku, aku ingin hyung menemani Wookie hyung bermain." Gumamnya bergetar. " Hyung, ini mungkin yang terakhir untuknya.."

" Kibummie.." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum. " Kenapa bilang begitu?"

Kibum menunduk tak membalas kata- kata Siwon. " Aku hanya ingin Wookie hyung merasa bahagia."

Sungmin mulai terisak dan Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Begitupun member yang lain. Hanya saling diam mengarungi dunia pikir masing- masing.

Heechul menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa disamping Leeteuk. " Aargh!" Serunya frustasi. " Lakukan apa yang kalian suka." Tambahnya dengan kesal.

Yesung menatap Leeteuk. " Hyung, boleh?"

Satu anggukan dari Leeteuk membuat namja itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya. " Gomawo, hyung.." Ucap Yesung.

Bulir air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Leeteuk. " Aku minta tolong padamu Sungie.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hyung, untuk yang terakhir.. Ciumlah aku.. Aku ingin membawa kehangatanmu sebagai tanda kita hanya berpisah sementara.._

_Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, hyung? Aku sih akan tetap menunggumu datang.._

_Hyung itu orang yang paling berharga untukku.. _^0^

Wookie berlari pelan masuk ketaman sambil mengeratkan lilitan syal pink kesayangannya. Yesung berjalan dibelakangnya. Sejak masuk rumah sakit, Wookie dinyatakan vakum dari Super Junior. Banyak elf yang mengirim dukungan untuk namja mungil itu. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Wookie kelelahan. Bukan sakit.

" Hyung?" Wookie menoleh menatap Yesung. " Kita pernah kesini, ya?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu menuntun Wookie agar duduk dibangku taman. " Jangan banyak bergerak, Wookie.. Kau kan harus banyak istirahat. Jangan lari- larian. Aku nggak mau kau pingsan lagi."

Wookie hanya tersenyum membalas Yesung. Ditatapnya namja itu lembut. " Apa hyung mau menciumku?" Namja itu tersenyum jahil. Dua telur menggembung di pipinya yang chubby.

Yesung tertawa kecil. " Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Wookie mengangguk.

" Kenapa nggak kau yang menciumku?"

" Ah, hyung.. Aku ini kan uke-mu!" Seru Wookie gemas.

Yesung kali ini tertawa. " Uke? Kau kan suka kesal kalau mengingat kata itu. Kau selalu bilang, hyung aku ini namja bukan yeojya. Jadi aku bukan uke!" Yesung meniru cara bicara Wookie dan spontan membuat namja itu memerah dan senyum- senyum sendiri.

" Ah, hyung mau nggak?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung meraih wajah Kim Ryeowook-nya perlahan. Ditundukkannya kepalanya. Wookie memejamkan matanya, begitupun Yesung. Perlahan kedua bibir itu saling menyatu.

Kali ini Wookie nggak mau membuang tenaganya. Ia langsung membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir Yesung dalam. Yesung balas melumat bibirnya perlahan. Tapi, saat itu hatinya hancur dan terluka. Ia tahu mungkin inilah yang terakhir untuknya.

Wookie menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Yesung. Merogoh setiap sisi dalam ruang hampa itu. Mencoba menemukan kehangatan seorang kim Yesung didalamnya. Dan dia berhasil. Terukir senyum tipis diwajah Ryeowook. " Hyung.." Wookie melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yesung dalam. " Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghamnida, Jong Woon hyung.."

Pertahanan Yesung runtuh, air matanya mengalir. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Wookie. " Nado, Wookie.." Balasnya.

Wookie masih tersenyum dan memeluk Yesung. " Aku ingin bersama hyung untuk selamanya. Kalau ada waktu, kita main lagi, ya.. Kita kan belum pernah liburan berdua. Aku ingin berada ditempat yang hanya aku dan hyung yang tahu. Tempat special. Aku ingin terbang kesana denganmu hyung.."

Yesung memeluk Wookie semakin erat. " Nae, Wookie.. Arraseo.."

Wookie melepas pelukan Yesung dan lagi- lagi tersenyum jahil. " Aku mau ice cream vanilla." Gumamnya polos. " Hyung belikan, ya.."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan ke toko ice cream yang dulu pernah didatangi Wookie.

Wookie manatap sosok Yesung yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya. " Hyung.. Saranghae.." Gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung kembali dengan membawa dua corn ice cream. Vanilla dan coklat. Sama dengan yang dibeli Wookie waktu terakhir kali mereka datang kesini. Ditatapnya Wookie yang masih duduk manis dikursi taman.

Namun.. Kedua mata namja itu terpejam.

Ice cream yang dibawa Yesung langsung jatuh dan tertumpah diatas tanah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Air mataku mengalir membasahi secarik surat yang baru saja kutemukan. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menangis, surat yang mungkin sudah mengendap selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Dua tahun setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku dari dunia ini.

Dua tahu sudah berlalu..

Selama dua tahun kubiarkan tempatnya sama seperti itu, dan saat ini aku ingin merapihkannya. Sudah saatnya aku bangun dari keterpurukanku sejak dia pergi. Dan kutemukan surat ini tepat dibalik selimutnya. Kugenggam cincin perak yang dulu pernah kuberikan untuknya.

_Hyung.. Aku ingin pergi ketempat yang jauh hanya bersamamu.._

_Hyung.. Meski aku nggak ada lagi, hyung harus tetap semangat, ya.. HWAITING! Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan hyung dari sini._

_Meski kita nggak bisa bertemu lagi, aku nggak bisa merasakan kehangatan hyung lagi.. Tapi aku selalu ada untuk hyung.._

_Jika sudah saatnya nanti.. Aku akan menjemput hyung.._

_Tapi saat itu pasti sangat lama, karena aku ingin membiarkan hyung terus berkembang dan terus bersinar menjadi namja yang lebih baik dari sekarang._

_Titipkan salamku untuk Jungsoo hyung, jangan masak ramen terus.. Kasihan member yang lain._

_Heechul hyung jangan marah- maarh terus, kasihan Hankyung hyung tersiksa.._

_Semoga Siwon hyung dan Kibum tetap jadi couple paling akur dari yang lainnya, yaa.._

_Kangin hyung juga nggak boleh minum-minum terus.. Aku udah nggak ada buat menemaninya, lho.._

_Shindong hyung harus diet! Jatah makanan di kulkas suka habis karena dia.. Aku suka repot tahu.._

_Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung jangan suka mengacau selama di dorm, yaa.._

_Ah, Kyuhyun! Jangan iseng sama Yesung hyung! Dan jangan begadang main game, Sungmin hyung keganggu sama kamu._

_Sungmin hyung, kasihanilah Donghae hyung karena dia kesal melihat semua pernak pernik hyung._

_Dan buat dua member Suju M, Zhoumi dan Henry.. Hmm.. apa ya? Ah, kalian harus tetap menjaga Suju M meski aku nggak ada disana, ya.._

_Untuk ELF.. Aku mencintai kalian semua.._

_Dan yang terakhir.._

Aku tak sanggup membaca surat itu lagi. Aku hanya menunduk sambil terus terisak dalam. Hatiku sakit dan hancur. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.. Apa nggak bisa? Sebuah surat ini nggak bisa mengobati rasa rinduku..

Kubaca lagi surat itu..

_Untuk Kim Jong Woon yang kusayangi.. Amat sangat aku sayangi.._

_Mungkin sudah banyak yang aku katakan untuk hyung, dan satu kalimat ini yang akan terus kukatakan.._

_Hyung, Saranghaeyo.._

_Maaf aku ngga bisa terus menjadi tunanganmu.._

Tangisku pecah.. Aku tak tahan lagi membacanya..

Kututup surat itu. Kulipat dan kuselipkan kedalam laci mejaku. Kutatap lagi ruangan yang mulai kosong. Poster besar bergambar dirinya yang dulu ditempel diatas tempat tidurnya sudah kucopot. Satu set keyboard dan komputernya sudah kupindahkan. Kini ruangan ini menjadi milikku seorang. Nggak ada lagi YeWook couple. Hanya ada Kim Yesung dikamar ini.

Tapi.. Aku tahu kau masih ada disini..

Kau melihatku, kan? Sekarang aku sudah tumbuh semakin baik, kan? Kapan kau akan datang menjemputku? Kumohon secepatnya.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..

Tapi aku tahu belum saatnya sekarang kita bersama. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Untukmu juga untuk Super Junior.

Kim Ryeowook-ku tersayang.. Nado saranghaeyo, chagiya..

.

* * *

.

_**Via2myrene**_

hehe gomawo ajah buat thena-unnie yang udah bikin fanfic sebagus ini :D sampe via nangis pas bacanya TT-TT via ngerasa sangat seneng karena bisa collab ama unnie ^^ jujur via fans unnie #plakk- dan via udah belajar sangat banyak :) via pengen banget bisa nulis fanfic yang bagus seperti unnie suatu saat nanti. . hehe. . ^^

oh ya via yakin readers semua pasti sangat suka ama ff ini. . ^_^  
atau pengen gigit-gigit karena endingnya ini TT-TT

_**Kim TaeNa**_

Yapp.. yapp… gomawo buat neng Via yg maw collab sam author gila, aneh bin sinting model thena, nyaoo.. :3

Hhehe..

Smoga readers ska sma crta kita ini.. jngan mrah ma aq krena wookie harus mati.. hhehe

Aq ngg tw mw comment apa.. cma pesen jja dah..

REVIEW, yaaaaaaaaaa… apalagi yg udh bca prolog'a di akun via.. :D

Musti ripiuw!


End file.
